Night Star
by Haydelle
Summary: Night Star is a story about a girl the age of 16 named Sudi, and a boy who has been 16 for a very long time now. His name is Jaden. In this story they go through the troubles of their consequential love for one another. They are constantly in danger.
1. Preface

1

Prologue

She was on a beach. The sun was reflecting its dazzling rays on the green-gray water, and its heat burning her skin. As I was looking down on her from some unseen angle I realized that she was me. Only now I could see that I was clearly asleep and having a dream. Then a man came walking out of the water onto the shore, looking exhausted from swimming. As he came up to the shore he came to a halt, and stared at me with pleading eyes. His eyes were the strangest color, at first I thought his eyes were pitch black, but as I looked closer they seemed to be a very strange shade of dark-gold, almost black. The man was tall, a little bit muscular, and had skin the color of caramel, but a bit darker. It looked like my skin tone, but his skin was a smooth as porcelain, and in the sunlight he looked like he was glowing, no, more of a shining or sparkling, as if he had glitter on his skin. His face was smooth, unwrinkled, and a bit young looking. I realized he must be my age, 16.

As I was staring at him I realized his lips were moving. He was saying something to me. I think I heard him say "Sudi! Sudi! Please get out of here. This place is not meant for you."

Just as he finished his sentence a man walked up behind him. His eyes a dark crimson color and when I looked at his face the word _dangerous _kept flashing across my mind.


	2. Moving

_**A/N: He you guys! Sorry this is my first Fan Fiction story so please give me some grief. It's basically Twilight with a twist. Please continue reading and stuff. Oh! And I need a name for her dad. But it can't be charlie! lol okay? please i really need a name for her dad. yeah i know not to much taalking, just alot of thought. well sorry i don't know what she should say any ideas!? i need a name for her dad.**_

2

I woke up with a gasp. I was wondering about my little nightmare last night, the mysterious red-eyed villain and the gorgeous gold-eyed god. Also, why was he telling me to leave? Was it the place? It didn't look dangerous. It was just a harmless beach. Oh, not completely harmless. Of course there were my balance problems. I could seriously hurt my self tripping over air.

No I think it was the man with blood-red eyes.

He was the one that looked dangerous. I wonder what this means-

"Sudi, Come on. You need to catch you plane!"

"Ok mom. I'll be right down."

I got out my bed and rushed to the bathroom.

I took extra long in the shower just to relax my muscles from last nights' dream.

I put on my favorite pair of traveling clothes. My plain black tee-shirt, over my Torrid Skull and hearts on fire jacket, and last but not least my favorite jeans. I had ironed a girl with a poodle to the left leg of them, and it was starting to peal. . .

Whatever, no time to worry about perfections.

I practically fell down the stairs; I was tumbling and tripping the entire way down.

When I got downstairs I grabbed a quick pop-tart for breakfast.

Then I stole a glance at the microwave. Holy crap! It was 10:00. I was really going to be late! That isn't too late considering on Saturdays I usually sleep till 3:00pm. Yeah, I get lazy, but the flight was at 12:45, and when it takes an hour to get to the airport plus all of the check-ins and other stuff on the way there I might seriously miss my only flight.

I went outside to my mom's green GMC Envoy XL and slid in the passenger seat.

It had the most wonderful smell in there, the smell of grapes and apple juice. I know it doesn't sound all that wonderful but man, did I love apple juice.

I looked up at the sky wondering how hot it was today.

I mean Florida- Tampa is usually pretty hot, but I was dying out here. Then I remembered my favorite jacket I was wearing. I mean I loved it but was it worth the heat? I decided to just put it in my suitcase for later use, but before I could get to the back at the car I heard mom saying,

"Excuse me Miss, where do you think you're going!? Are you trying to make us even later for your flight?"

"N-no Ma- mom." I stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed that I was about to use her first name –Malinda.

"Then get in the car."

"Yes ma'am."

I went back up to the front of the car, opened the door, and slid in. I could see perfectly over the dashboard. I had always been tall when I was younger, they said my full height potential was probably 5'8 but I was 5'6 right now, maybe I still had to grow a bit more.

I had always thought I was taller when I was younger, I was at the time, but then out of no where all of the boys just had a growth spurt out of no where! I mean it was crazy I used to be tallest, now both boys and girls are taller, guess I'm just average now.

After what seemed like eons of thinking, but actually seconds, Malinda set out to the highway.

The car trip was long, but not too uncomfortable.

It was fun, with my little sister just chattering around, me making random jokes, and mom laughing like crazy. It was just that we were cramped up in a car that was the problem.

My mom is a laughable person, but you can't always talk to her about everything. She has this dogged nature of always saying stuff like 'who cares?' and she can't really see the point to what I'm saying at most times. She's nice, but boy! When she is in a bad mood you do NOT want to mess with her.

My little sister Zahra though can be funny and fun to talk to, can also be very arrogant and naïve too. She is at the age of ten now, so I'm in charge, but she still doesn't listen to me. She is very wild also, she just says the most random things some times, but one thing we all have in common is our looks. Though I'm the lightest one in the family our skins all have that slight caramel color to them. We all have big browns eyes, and black hair.

I put my luggage on the scale, then I put my sisters on it, they both weighed about 30 lbs. Good, I didn't over pack.

It was almost time for the flight now so we started running franticly toward the flight gate.

We made it just in time. They were jut about to close the doors when we ran through.

* * *

Inside the plane it was quite fancy. Mom usually just pays for plane attendants to take care of us, they call us "unaccompanied minors," She has always enough money for the fancy stuff but she only uses it on herself for when she goes on her meetings.  
But this time when we walked in the attendant didn't say "Walk to your seats and don't leave the plane until it's empty." Instead the attendant said, "Welcome to first class ma'am, please have a seat over there." The attendant said pointing to our seats, then she said "Please enjoy your ride today ma'am. My name is Betsy."

I said thanks and turned to go to our seats.

I guess we were getting on first class this time because I was finally old enough for my mom to say I was an responsible adult, and she now trust me to behave my best and, yadah, yadah, yadah.

After about 30 minutes of just sitting there doing nothing the plane finally started moving.

Then we were off to a new life in ______________.

_**A/N: Don't be too hard on me this is my first fanfic so please review! Tell me what I should do. And you'll figure out where they're heading to in the next chapter.**__  
__**And again I stilll need a name for Sudi's father. Please suggest one. Please. Please. Please!!**_


End file.
